The demand for image sensors such as charge coupled device (CCD) and complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensors has increased significantly in recent years, primarily due to increasing demand in optical devices such as camera cell phones and digital still and video cameras.
Furthermore, with the ongoing development of more and more consumer devices which incorporate cameras, such as embedded cameras in personal computers (PCs) and especially in notebook PCs, or in automotive rear view cameras, together with the ongoing boom in camera phone and personal assistant (PA) devices, the demand for imaging sensors is expected to continue to grow in the years to come.
It is with the knowledge of this background that the present invention has been made, and example embodiments of the present invention seek to provide an alternative image sensor and a method of generating an image in view of the ongoing and increasing demand for image sensors.